


The Winter SOLDIER

by TheLonelySheWolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Eventual being in two chapters or so, Feels, M/M, Post canon, Smut and heartbreak everywhere, Zack isnt dead, after advent children, and smut guys, canon-divergence, didnt play dirge so im ignoring it, still gonna break all of your hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySheWolf/pseuds/TheLonelySheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Z-Zack?"<br/>A long silence followed.<br/>"Who the hell is Zack?"</p><p>One year after the Geostigma is cured, Cloud is still going through the motions, working as a delivery boy and living with Tifa and the kids. While the world has well and truly moved on, the ache in his chest still hasn't dulled. Reno and Rufus ask for Cloud's help as a mysterious 'Winter SOLDIER' begins destroying ShinRa and WRO facilities, killing dozens of employees along the way. Cloud reluctantly agrees, unaware of what he's really getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter SOLDIER

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically inspired by 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier.' BECAUSE PARALLELS GUYS. Zack and Cloud are basically Bucky and Steve. Like tiny Cloud and Steve become buff after getting Mako/super serum. And Zack and Bucky watch their back. And then they think Bucky/Zack die. BUT DID HE? 
> 
> So that's basically where this fic came from. Tumblr gave me the kick up the ass I needed to realise my TWO FAVOURITE PAIRINGS were actually connected. I still can't get over it. 
> 
> Eventual smut, probably in a couple of chapters time. I don't plan to make this a long fic, unless you guys request differently. I'll still be working on The Fenrir Effect at the same time, so not sure how constant updates will be. And I'm still hazy on certain parts of the later FFVII fandom. CC I'm ace with, but this is still hazy for me. So let me know if the characters or facts are off. I just re-watched AC, but I'm still winging it! I'm tired, so editing is probably rough around the edges too.
> 
> Enjoy x

 

The Winter SOLDIER

Chapter 1: The SOLDIER Rises

 

 

Cloud was on the outskirts of Midgar when he pulled Fenrir to a stop. Leaning back in the seat, he pulled his riding goggles off as the bike fell silent. He drank in the peace of the barren wilderness, watching the dust rise and fall in small waves as the breeze tossed it around. He’d made another easy delivery, but he wasn’t quite ready to return to Seventh Heaven yet. He’d chosen to take a longer route back, one that would allow him to stop in on an old friend.

The silence was broken as his PHS bleeped at him. After a moment’s hesitation, he fished it from his pocket, flipping it open to see a build-up of messages. Three missed calls from Tifa, one from Barrett, and one from an unknown number. Two voicemails waited. With a sigh, he held the phone to his ear.

_Yo, how you doin’ Spiky? I’m coming to see Marlene at the end of next week. Give me a call back if there’s a problem, otherwise I’ll see you at the bar! Stay outta trouble till then._

That was from Barrett. Cloud wondered if he’d be staying with them long, or if he was just coming to pick up Marlene. He wasn’t too bothered either way. He clicked over to the next message.

_Cloud, it’s me. I know you’re on a run at the moment, but I had to let you know that Reno called. He said it was pretty urgent. I think you should call him back; I know you have his number now. He sounded really worried. Please? I hope you’re looking after yourself. I’ll see you when you get home._

Reno was after him? The last time Cloud had received a similar message from Tifa, well, he’d had one hell of a mess to deal with in the weeks following. He hoped it was something less gloomy this time around. Surely he deserved a break.

“Cloud, yo. Tifa passed my message on?”

“She said you were worked up over something.”

“Man, you have no idea. I’m not sure if I should even be telling you this over the phone, yo. Pretty heavy stuff.”

Cloud swallowed, his heartbeat rising. “It isn’t, you know…”

“Nah, not like last time. We don’t know who’s involved, you know? We’re still looking into it, but we don’t have any leads.”

“The Turks don’t have any leads? Must be pretty serious.”

“Hey, don’t be paying us out, yo. Only so much we can do now. We don’t have the resources we used to.”

Cloud let himself smile a little. Winding Reno up was always amusing, and easy. “What _do_ you know then?”

Reno’s voice dropped in volume as he spoke. “Someone’s sabotaging us. Well, ShinRa _and_ the WRO.”

Cloud raised his eyebrows. The last time that had happened, well, he’d been directly involved. “In what way?”

“Research facilities are being destroyed, and I mean the _good_ ones, for clean energy and all that. What’s got the boss really worried though is they’re killing off our guys, one by one.”

Cloud’s eyes flicked over the horizon, his senses prickling at the idea of danger. “Who’d want to do that? Is it a terrorist group?”

“We don’t know, yo. It doesn’t seem like a group though. They’re too stealthy for that.”

“So, you think it’s a loner.”

“Well, maybe. But I don’t know anyone other than you that could pull that kind of thing off.”

“Hey, if you think I’ve got something to do with this—”

“That’s not what I’m saying, yo. We don’t think it’s you, but we don’t know who else it could be, either.”

“So what you’re saying, is that you have no idea whatsoever who’s behind this, what their motive is, or where they are.”

“Well … yeah. That’s about it, actually. Sounds bad when you put it like that.”

“So what are you expecting _me_ to do about it? I’m just a delivery boy.”

“A delivery boy that’s saved the planet a few times, yo.”

Cloud crossed his free arm over his chest. “Exactly. Haven’t I done enough? Can’t the Turks handle a lone terrorist?”

Reno sighed exasperatedly from the other end. “Can’t we at least have you on standby? Boss man wants you in Junon in case something goes wrong.”

“He wants protection,” Cloud accused.

Reno was silent for a moment. “Probably. Look, I’d sleep a hell of a lot better at night if we had you on the case. Boss said he’d even pay you for it.”

“I’m not interested.”

“C’mon, it’d help out the WRO. You want clean energy, too, right?”

Cloud shook his head. “You can handle it. What can one lone terrorist do, really? He’s probably just been really lucky so far. Now you know there’s a threat, it shouldn’t be so easy for him.”

Reno groaned. “You’re a royal pain in the ass, Strife.”

“So I’ve been told.” By Yuffie, on multiple occasions. Not that Reno would know that.

“Please, Spiky?”

Cloud cringed at the reminder. “Not interested.” He promptly ended the call, shoving the PHS back into his pocket. Barrett and the others using that nickname was one thing. He’d grown used to it. But using it as a bargaining chip? Cloud wouldn’t have a bar of it. Reno could go to hell.

Pushing his goggles back on, Cloud started Fenrir, the bike roaring to life. Dust and gravel was flung up from beneath the tires as he tore off across the flat terrain.

Cloud rode into Midgar, cutting his speed back as he weaved through the ruins. The church rose into view, one of the few distinguishable buildings that remained standing. It looked worse for wear than it had a year ago, for which he was partly to blame. He’d used it as a battle ground, though not by choice.

The floorboards creaked beneath his boots as walked between what remained of the pews. The healing waters remained from the year before, a few flowers still stubbornly blooming around the edges. Zack’s sword watched over it, like a silent sentinel, still rusting with age. He wondered what Angeal would’ve said if he could see its condition now.

“Hey buddy,” Cloud murmured, running his gloved fingers over the hilt. “I hope you’re doing okay.” He let out a long sigh, unsure of what else he should say. He felt like an idiot at times, talking to a sword. He was sure that Zack could hear him wherever he was, but it was better than talking to thin air. The church was special, too. He felt closer to the both of them here, more than anywhere else.

“I got a call from Reno today. Someone’s hitting ShinRa and the WRO. Not sure what he thinks I can do about it. I told him I wasn’t interested. The Turks can deal with it this time.”

Cloud took a seat beside the sword, its point still embedded deep within the wooden floor. He stared out at the church, watching the light filter through the broken roof. He’d tried to clean up the interior as best as he could, but it was still a mess.

“I still miss you, you know. I thought time would help, but even though my memory is still hazy, I can’t help it. Even when I had nothing, I still had you, Zack.”

His next breath choked a little as he released it. Shaking his head, Cloud stood. It was time to go.

 

ZCZCZCZCZC

 

Cloud’s next delivery took him to Junon. A merchant needed a parcel delivered to the _President_ of all people. Cloud had almost refused the job, but work had been quiet all month, and he still wanted to earn his keep at the bar. So, he’d grudgingly accepted, and now he was walking up to ShinRa’s ice-laden front door, the package under his arm.

Reno answered. Cloud scowled immediately.

“Happy to see you too, yo.”

“I’m in a hurry, Reno. Can you pass this on to the President?”

“In a hurry, huh? To get to what? I know work’s been slow all month.”

Cloud eyed him suspiciously. “How do you— actually, I don’t want to know.”

“I’m a Turk, yo. It’s what I do.”

Cloud handed him the package, crossing his arms over his chest defensively as soon as it was out of his hands. “What do you want, Reno?”

“Same thing I did last time we spoke, yo. Don’t really want to talk about it out here though, plus I’m freezing my nuts off. How the hell are you still dressing like that? Come in, and I’ll give you the update.”

“Do I get a choice?”

“You could always leave, but I have a feeling you’re gonna want to hear me out this time.”

After glancing out at the snow-blanketed street one last time, Cloud brushed past him, stepping into the entry foyer.

“So is this the office, or the house?” Cloud asked, taking in the furnishings that were typical of Rufus’s tastes. The building was surprisingly small though, especially if the Turks were also using it as a home. For Rufus, it was uncharacteristically … cosy.

“Bit of both at the moment. We’re still working on a proper base. Boss is having one built, but with the WRO being sabotaged, it’s taking longer to organise.” He led Cloud into an adjoining room, filled with lounges and overflowing bookshelves.

“So do you actually know anything yet, or are you still throwing guesses around?”

Reno flopped down onto a couch, gesturing for Cloud to do the same. After the briefest hesitation, he sank onto one of the chairs facing opposite.

“We’ve had more attacks. There was a survivor this time, though. One of the researchers, used to work for SOLDIER, actually, as one of their lab techies. She got a look at the guy that’s behind it.”

“And?”

“He’s an enhanced, like you.”

Cloud’s blood temperature dropped, and for the first time since the change in season, he felt cold. It could be nothing, just a SOLDIER that had kept quiet and managed to avoid the wreckage of the past few years. He doubted that though, his gut told him it was something far more dangerous than that.

“What else did she say?”

“She couldn’t get a good look at him; he was wearing a mask and goggles. Bit like yours, actually.”

Cloud frowned, resisting the urge to touch the pair hanging around his neck. “How did she know he was enhanced, then?”

“I said the same thing, yo. But he has crazy strength and speed. He couldn’t be anything else, unless he’s half fiend or something.”

Cloud doubted that, too. He shook his head. “He’d have to be enhanced. I’d just like to know how he stayed under the radar all this time, and why he’s attacking ShinRa _now._ What’s his motive?”

“We don’t know yet, either. All _I_ know is that I definitely won’t be sleeping ‘til you’re on the job.”

Cloud looked away, staring at the floor. He didn’t want to get involved, didn’t need to be dragged into another fight. He was curious though. A rogue SOLDIER, still alive and wreaking havoc on ShinRa was enough to make him consider the offer. At least there was no direct connection to _him_ , none that the Turks had noticed yet, anyway.  

He looked back at Reno. “ _If,_ I took the job, what would you expect me to do?”

Reno wagged his eyebrows at him. “Got you curious, huh? Well, you’d probably be doing much the same as we are. Staying on the lookout, helping with security, and when the time finally comes, capturing or eliminating the threat.”

While working under Rufus was enough to make his stomach squirm, the rest didn’t sound so terrible. If he could get the job done quickly, he’d be away from the president even sooner.

“Fine. I’ll hear him out,” Cloud grumbled, looking away.

Reno whooped. “Boss is gonna be happy, yo. I better get a raise from this. You’re a—”

“—royal pain in the ass,” Cloud finished for him. “I know.”

Reno stood, laughing. “Come on, he’s upstairs. He won’t mind the interruption if it’s for you.”

Cloud didn’t question that, choosing to follow Reno upstairs in silence, lost in his own thoughts. The attacker’s identity was unsettling, though not quite so much as the aura of mystery surrounding the rest of the situation. Was this lone assassin (terrorist, saboteur, whatever) working under his own motives, or was there a larger operation pulling his strings? Either option was cause for concern, especially when their end goal was still unknown.

Rufus had improved a great deal since Cloud had last seen him. He was up and walking, for a start, and the Geostigma was long gone, much like everyone else’s. He still looked tired though, and stressed. The attacks, Cloud guessed, were to blame.

“Strife, I hate to say it, but I’m glad Reno was able to change your mind.”

Cloud scowled at him. “I haven’t agreed to anything yet. I only said I’d hear you out.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow at Reno, who shrugged in return. “Of course. Please, have a seat,” Rufus offered, gesturing to the chair in front of Cloud. The president took a seat in his own chair, keeping the desk between them. Cloud sat, though he remained tense. Like any good SOLDIER, he was never truly at ease, always prepared to fight.

“How much did Reno tell you?” Rufus probed.

“Only that there’s a rogue experiment running around the country, destroying ShinRa and WRO property and killing off your employees. You don’t know his motives, his identity, or location. You also don’t know if he’s working for himself or for an organisation.” Cloud felt a little smug by the time that he’d finished. He didn’t try to hide his faint smirk either.

The tightening of Rufus’s lips was the only sign that Cloud’s attitude had annoyed him. His face remained otherwise impassive as he said, “That’s the gist of it so far. We first discovered the rogue three weeks ago. Or, _the Winter SOLDIER_ as the Turks have come to call him.” Cloud raised his eyebrows at that, but said nothing. “His attacks have become more frequent and aggressive as time has passed. So far, he’s only targeted our remote bases, so there are no known civilian casualties. However, he seems to be gaining confidence, and his patterns suggest he’s working his way here.”

 “To kill you, I suppose?” Cloud guessed, feeling both Reno and Rufus tense at his suggestion.

“Yes, to kill me I would assume,” Rufus answered coolly.

“What do you expect me to do about it?”

“I want to employ you as a temporary guard. Not to guard me, as such, but rather, to stop him before he can get here.”

“How am I supposed to do that? You don’t know who this rogue is, or where he’s based.”

“No, but my Turks think they know where he’s going to strike next. A base located an hour away from here.”

“Is that right?” Cloud asked, feeling dubious.

Rufus waved his hand dismissively. “Reno, please tell Strife how you came to this conclusion.”

“Sure thing, boss. You see, we took data from all the attacks he’s made these past few weeks; the date, the location, the damage. He’s moving towards Junon, clearing out all the facilities between him and us. Going by the pattern he’s left behind, the most logical choice for his next attack is the base the boss mentioned.”

“When will he get there?” Cloud asked.

“In about, uh,” Reno started, scratching his neck. “Two hours?”

Cloud stood suddenly, causing Rufus and his Turk to flinch instinctively.

“Don’t move so quickly, yo. Someone will try to take your head off.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Cloud said, glancing at the redhead with indifference. Reno shrugged. “Can you get me close to the base? If he knows ShinRa, he’ll recognise the Turks, but I might not be so obvious.”

“Even with that big ass sword on your back?” Reno remarked.

“That won’t be a problem. Can you get me there?” Cloud asked again.

“Sure. I’ll take you in the chopper, yo.”

“Right, let’s go.”

Cloud headed for the doorway, only pausing as Rufus cleared his throat.

“Shall I assume you’re accepting my offer, then?”

Cloud didn’t look back, heading through the door as he said, “Yeah, maybe. You’d better make it worth my while, though.”

He was gone before Rufus could answer.

 

ZCZCZCZCZC

 

Reno and Rude dropped him off a short distance away from the outlet, on the Junon side. There was a small rise between the facility and their landing site, providing them with a reasonable amount of cover from prying eyes. The chopper stood out like a sore thumb against the snow though, which wasn’t so much to their advantage.

“So how’re you planning to smuggle that sword in then?” Reno asked once the chopper’s blades had died down.

“Deceptisol,” was Cloud’s only offer of an explanation.

“Decepti-what?” Reno asked, baffled.

“Got it as a bonus for completing a tough delivery. It’s a chemical compound that creates an illusion of invisibility. Enemies can’t detect me while I have it on, unless I attack them first.”

“Sounds neat. Where can I get me some of that?”

Cloud shook his head. “I wouldn’t tell you if I knew. You’d be too much of a health hazard if we couldn’t see you.”

“He’s right, partner,” Rude agreed, his face impassive as always.

“You guys suck,” Reno grumbled, slouching in his seat. “Hurry up and go knock this guy out. I wanna be home in time for dinner, yo.”

Cloud said nothing, slamming the chopper’s sliding door behind him as he left. He moved quietly as he headed toward the facility, his senses straining as he kept an eye out for the enhanced rogue.

As the facility came into view, he threw on the Deceptisol, his body immediately taking on a hazy quality. He was invisible to everyone else, but he could still see his own limbs, which was handy when trying to remain stealthy. It was hard to know where to place your feet when you couldn’t see them.

A high fence surrounded the remote facility, with only one gate allowing entry. It was carelessly left open, and Cloud slipped onto the property without any trouble. After a quick examination of the building and the surrounding snow-covered terrain, Cloud quickly chose a good vantage point that allowed him to watch the obvious entry points.

For a half hour, he silently watched the comings and goings of the workers. A van arrived and departed within that time, and Cloud watched closely to see who was coming and going from the vehicle, in case the rogue used that as his way in.

Time dragged by, until Cloud began to wonder if the Turks had miscalculated. The rogue could be off elsewhere, slaughtering ShinRa employees and destroying a facility. The thought left him feeling uneasy, to the point where he nearly missed the blur of black that vaulted over the back fence.

Muffling his curse, Cloud moved from his position, hurrying after the rogue as he reminded himself that he was, in fact, still invisible. That knowledge made little difference to his unease as he approached his target, pulling First Tsurgi from the sheath on his back.

He finally caught sight of the target as he rounded the building.

The rogue was a good foot taller than him, and dressed in black combat gear. Just as the scientist had claimed, he was wearing a black mask that covered the lower half of his face, with a pair of black goggles covering his eyes. Only his forehead and hair was left uncovered, the raven locks falling down around his face in sharp spikes, the longest bits reaching his mid back, like a mane. An aura of strength and deadly grace surrounded him, and it was enough to make Cloud give pause.

“Are you going to attack me, or what?” the rogue asked, his voice distorted slightly by the mask.

Cloud’s breath hitched as surprise flooded him. How did he know?

“You might be invisible, but I can still hear you. I could hear your sword cutting through the air. Footprints in the snow are a giveaway too, you know.”

Cloud said nothing, knowing the invisibility would drop as soon as he uttered so much as a vowel. This way, he’d still have a slight advantage. Surely.

“Alright, have it your way then.”

The rogue was upon him before Cloud could gather his wits, a black blade slashing toward his throat. He barely managed to block it in his surprise, the force of the attack sending his boots skidding against the ice-slicked concrete. He scarcely had a chance to recover before the blade snaked towards him again, jarring against his own in a spray of sparks. He realised with slight disappointment that the illusion had broken, leaving him exposed. So much for his advantage.

They traded blows, the black blade as long as Cloud’s but not quite so thick. His opponent was almost like a blade himself, his movements sharp and precise. Cloud hadn’t faced a challenge quite as intense as this since Sephiroth. Their blades clashed together in a terrible percussion, over and over again. Cloud sped up his movements, and the rogue matched him, not allowing the difference in size to be turned into an advantage for either of them.

It was sheer luck that their furious exchange took them further away from the building, toward the distant fence, which was still fast approaching. The ShinRa employees had long become aware of the fight, many of them wisely fleeing. But Cloud couldn’t focus on that right now, he couldn’t think about anything beyond the black blade that kept striking toward his throat. The same blade that had tasted his blood a few times now, leaving shallow cuts along his bare arms.

Snow was flung up around them from their struggle, deep gouges being left in the earth from their fury. Cloud was beginning to slow, but he refused to let this murderer gain the upper hand. In one quick movement, he split his blade into two, renewing his efforts in a crazed flurry of blows.

His opponent hadn’t expected the change in weaponry, forcing him onto the defensive. Cloud’s will was renewed as he saw the rogue falter briefly, his two swords coming down faster than before. Sparks flew as silver and black collided, and with one harsh wave of power from Cloud, the rogue was sent stumbling back, his mask and goggles torn away as they broke beneath the force of the attack. The remains landed a few feet away, in a drift of snow. Cloud raised his swords again, preparing to continue his assault as the unmasked rogue lifted his head.

Cloud’s world shattered.

The walls he’d spent _years_ building around himself came crumbling down like paper under the force of a hurricane. His very soul was left bare and broken, bleeding out onto the snow beneath his feet.

His hair was longer, but his eyes, glowing blue with mako, were still the same. As were his lips, his build, and his height. How could Cloud have missed those small details?

A copy, maybe. A clone. A puppet created in a laboratory.

He could have believed that lie. But there was no way for any scientist to replicate the scar on his jaw, like an ‘x’ to mark the spot.

Cloud’s swords faltered, the tips dropping to point toward the ground.

“Z-Zack?”

A long silence followed.

_“Who the hell is Zack?”_

Cloud died then, as though that black blade had finally reached his heart.

 

                            


End file.
